Love's Tragedy
by JessiTheWriter
Summary: She was broken. But then again, so was he. Reiji Sakamaki never planned to love anybody, but if he did, he certainly didn't want a troublesome girl. And she's a troublesome girl... but why is he still trying?
1. Arrival

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for checking out my story! Please tell me what you think, I will appreciate it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers! It's NOT mine!**

**Rated T to be safe and fo G.**

_Erika's POV_

Karlheinz. I'm going to kill that asshole once I get back! How dare he _force _me to stay with his sons!? It wasn't even because he was doing something important, he sent me here because of "business", which for him means fucking random sluts.

Don't get me wrong, I respect him… Sometimes.

He _was _the guy who took me in when my own parents abandoned me. I remembered when he passed me by on his limousine and he stepped right out to ask me if I was okay.

He raised me.

I can't call him dad… It didn't feel right. We joke around, we fight, and we have fun… He's more like a friend. It took me a while to adjust to him and when I did, he told me that he was a _vampire._ I didn't believe him at first, but then he threatened to bite me once and I _made_ myself understand the fact that even if he _is _a vampire, he's still the same Karlheinz.

It took me 7 years to forget my old life. It wasn't that hard since I enjoy living with him, but sometimes, I do get flashes of my parents and… I just break. I changed my name, got rid of my old stuff and spent as much time away from anything reminding me of them. But it just kept following me.

I used to be Carla Yamaha, but now I'm Erika Takahashi. That's what he named me. I love that name because we picked it together, but right now, it didn't matter how much good times I spent with him, because he can NOT make me live with a bunch of guys! And vampires for that matter!

I looked at the enormous mansion in front of me and it seems _somewhat _normal, but _damn, _when did anything normal happen since I met Karl.

"Hello!? Is anybody here?" I yelled, knocking loudly on the door.

Nobody seems to be answering until the large, double-sized doors cracked open.

As I stepped inside, I noticed a guy with red hair lying down on the couch sleeping. Not wanting to be a disturbance, I decided to approach him quietly.

"Excuse me? Umm… Sakamaki-kun?" I asked, shaking him lightly "Sakamaki-kun?"

I was about to get up, until he suddenly opened his eyes and pinned me down instead.

"Who the hell are you? Fresh snack? Don't mind if I do", he smirked, leaning in about to bite me.

I didn't bother shutting my eyes; I knew too well from Karlheinz how he said his sons acted… I looked him straight in the eyes and said "Try me"

I could see clearly that he was a bit surprised, but he just smirked in return and leaned in once more.

"Ayato! Enough! Can you not show our guest how ill-mannered you are", a voice interrupted

"Reiji, you're always trying to ruin the fun", he replied, getting off me.

I saw this as an opportunity to get out; I'll just tell Karl that I'll be staying at the homeless shelter until he comes back. As I made my way towards the door, a boy who looked about my age grabbed my wrist, spinning me around to face him.

He had strange purplish black-gray hair and he was wearing glasses, he looked so much like a younger Karlheinz.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to intrude. I'll just find another place to not bother you", I replied, trying to free my hand from his slightly painful grasp.

"That won't do. Karlheinz had specifically told me that you will be staying with us. You're our guest", he countered, dragging me along with him.

"Hey, what's up with the noise?! Can't you idiots just shut up for a bit?" A blonde boy who looked a bit older than me asked.

Soon, more vampires started emerging from different corners of the room. All of them seem kind of freaky to me.

"Who's this?" A guy with red hair similar to Ayato's asked.

"Is this our new toy?"

"So you're the one who had an intoxicating smell"

Yep. They were definitely freaky. _Stupid vampires._

"This is our guest, Erika Takahashi. Karlheinz sent her and he ordered us not to harm her in our way", Reiji introduced.

"Guest? So, she's not a toy? What a shame", a purple-haired boy, holding a teddy bear sighed, "Wouldn't she have made a beautiful doll?"

"Kanato, please. Karlheinz didn't want us to give her _such _a hard time, so we have to make sure that… she _enjoys _her stay", Reiji stated, making me shudder, "Don't cause so much trouble. I'll be bringing your bags to your room Erika-san, so please follow me."

I trailed quietly behind Reiji. Karl told me that they have different mothers, that's why they have different personalities. But, that was as much as he told me. Truthfully, I don't care much about their pasts or whatever, all I wanted to do was get out of here as soon as possible.

"Here you are. This will be your room for the duration of your stay", Reiji said, stopping at an empty room.

As he turned away, I decided to thank him and grabbed his hand gently. He seems startled by the sudden contact and quickly drew back, glaring at me.

"Touch me again, and you will be losing that hand of yours", he snapped as he continued walking away.

Last time I'll be trying to thank him.

I looked around the room. It felt so _antique, _I much rather prefer my room at Karl's place. I started unpacking and realized that I had forgotten my guitar.

Damn it!

Well… this is a gigantic house, so there's got to be a music room somewhere here, right?

Mission One: Find a guitar!


	2. Effort

I've been roaming around this awful mansion for quite a while now and I haven't found a guitar _or _a music room. As I walked through the hallway, looking at every room I pass by, I began hearing someone playing a violin. I decided to follow the beautiful music and ended up outside a gigantic door.

I decided to knock, sure that this is a music room, but nobody was opening. As I opened the door myself, I took slow steps inside and noticed that nobody was there.

Huh? I could've sworn that there was somebody playing here, just before I came in…

Noticing a guitar by the corner, I started walking towards it and picked it up cautiously.

"What do you think you're doing here?" A voice erupted behind me

"Oh. Shit!" I exclaimed, jumping a little from surprise, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Stupid girl. Who are _you _to order me around and as I asked before, what are you doing here?"

"I don't see your name branded around here and I'm not ordering you around, for I don't live here, but I do expect at least a tinge bit of hospitality." I retorted, annoyed by this guy's arrogant attitude.

"Whatever, I don't have the energy for this", he replied rather bored.

"Good", I snapped

"Good", he snapped back

There was a long, awkward silence as we stood there glaring each other down.

"So… Do you play?" The guy asked, breaking the silence.

I looked at him with a raised brow, not quite sure of what he meant. He sighed exasperatedly as he pointed towards the guitar that I forgot I was holding.

"Oh… um… Actually, I do." I replied, a bit embarrassed of how dumb I sounded, "How about you? Do you play, Sakamaki-kun?"

"I play the violin and piano, but I never really tried playing the guitar", he admitted, "And can you _please _stop calling me 'Sakamaki-kun'… It's weird."

"It's not weird, you're weird!"

"Shut up! You're too loud", he complained

"Whatever!"

"Can you just play for me!?" he suddenly demanded with a tiny hint of pink forming on his cheeks, "I… really want to hear you play the guitar…"

I was a bit shocked from his sudden change of behavior… But I did hear from Karl that one of his sons _loved _music, so I guess this must be him.

"Umm…"

"You know what, forget it! It's not like I really wanted to-"

"No! I mean… I didn't say that I won't play for you…" I pointed out, "Just… give me a moment…"

He didn't say anything after that; he just stood there watching me curiously. I started taking slow, deep breaths as I closed my eyes, trying to remember the chords.

I started running my fingers through the strings and began playing a song. (Try listening to Let Her Go by Passenger) I listened to the music, forgetting where I was, forgetting that somebody was even watching me.

Once I finished playing the song, I opened my eyes and saw the blonde boy looking away, with the ear buds still stuck to his ears. I felt my anger boil, thinking that he made me play for no reason and stomped towards the door.

"Shu…" he said, causing me to stop on my tracks.

"What?" I asked

"That's my name. So… You should start calling me that…" he explained, "And… you're not half bad."

"Not half bad? That's all you can say?" I asked, slightly shocked

"Yes"

"Well then, Shu. I guess I just have to play for you again… Next time", I stated, giving him a sweet smile.

They were strange, that was a definite fact. But maybe, just maybe… they won't be that bad. I smirked to myself as I realized what I just said.

I don't feel like complaining any longer, there was no used to it. Instead, I'm going to try… I'm going to try my hardest to understand these guys… Karl tried his best to understand _me, _so I'll repay him by doing the same thing to his sons.

I never thought that one day I'll end up as a bunch of vampires' personal psychiatrist.

What a _strange _turn this all went to.

**Author's Note: So, how was it? I hope it's not too bad. Please comment, rate and review!**


	3. Trouble

_Erika's POV_

I was back inside my room, thinking about taking a short nap. I was exhausted and I really needed a shut-eye before I have to deal with those vampires again. I was about to get on my bed until I heard a loud knock on my door.

"It's open", I called out, signaling the person to come in

"You need to get ready for night school. We will not be kept waiting", Reiji said nonchalantly as he opened the door, holding out a stack of folded uniform.

"Wait, what? Night school?" I asked, unsure of what he meant. I was pretty sure Karl never mentioned anything about going to school with these guys, more or less a _night _school.

"I don't have the time to hear _or _answer your idiotic questions. I suggest that you just do as you're told and quickly get dressed", Reiji demanded as he handed me the clothes and walked out hastily.

I was annoyed… and tired. But I knew that disagreeing with Reiji will take quite a bit of effort. I quickly put on the clothes I was given and fixed my hair along with it and made my way to find one of the Sakamaki brothers.

As if on cue, I stumbled upon Shu who was leaning against the wall with his ear buds on as usual.

"Hey Shu", I greeted him, "Are you going to night school too?"

"Unfortunately yes", he replied in a bored manner, "And we better get moving before Reiji throws a rage fit."

I chuckled lightly at that statement since I _had _noticed how Reiji's so uptight. But I heard from Karl that Shu and Reiji were both from the same mother, but they couldn't be any more different. In fact, Reiji seems to _despise _Shu.

We went downstairs where a black limousine was waiting for us and I got in, along with the Sakamaki brothers.

I decided to sit beside Shu since he's the only one who seems somewhat _sane_, but was unfortunately sandwiched between him and Laito, the fedora-wearing pervert.

As I sat down, I felt Shu's breath tickle my ear and twitched from the sudden contact.

"Play for me again later, will you?" Shu suddenly whispered into my ear.

"What?" I choked out, feeling nervous from his closeness.

"Damn, you really are slow", he responded, slightly shaking his head to show his disapproval, "I mean… play the guitar for me again."

I was about to reply when Laito caught our little exchange and decided to tease me about it.

"I guess Shu has been taking quite a liking for our little Slut-chan!" Laito exclaimed, causing the rest of the brothers to snap their attention towards us.

"Slut-chan? I hope you're not talking about me!" I threatened, as I gave him a stern glare.

Instead of making him back down, all I did was fuel his amusement even more as he started touching my arms and legs which I quickly swatted away.

"Please, it's nothing like that…" Shu interrupted Laito before he could say anything else.

"If you're secretly having some fun with her, I would really love to join", Laito purred suggestively, causing heat to start rushing to my face and making my patience run out.

"Shut up! Like Shu said, it's nothing like that!" I screamed, getting really annoyed with this guy. I haven't even realized it, but I was now rolling my hands into fists.

And that's when Reiji finally snapped.

"Are you three _really _picking a fight in the car!?" Reiji lectured, "If you want, I could just leave you in the middle of the street and you can _walk _there."

I had a feeling that he wasn't kidding, so I decided to bite my tongue.

After a few _painful _minutes had passed, the limo took a stop in front of an extremely expensive-looking school.

I stepped outside and amusedly eyed the guys' fan girls as they walked towards the entrance. They looked so pathetic… If only they knew how much of a sadists they were.

"So… since you're 17, you'll be having class with Shu and Reiji. You can just follow them." Ayato told me as he started walking the other direction.

"And if you get tired of playing with that deadbeat, don't be afraid to come to me… Slut-chan", Laito added, giving me a sly wink.

I'm going to kill that bastard!

_Well, great… I'm stuck with Shu and his crazy, bossy brother. How nice…_

_Reiji's POV_

Since it's an order from Karlheinz to take care of the girl, I have to make sure that she doesn't cause any trouble around at school. But, I hadn't expected her to be in the same class as me

Well… as long as she won't bother me, it'll be fine.

"Shu? Where are you going?" I heard the girl ask that lazy deadbeat, "Aren't you coming to class?"

"No, It's too boring", Shu replied as he stretched and made his way out.

_Typical. That moron doesn't care about anything._

"Well… I guess I just have to ask Reiji-san." The girl then said, causing me to release an exasperated sigh.

_Karlheinz, I could kill you for this. _

**Author's Note: Sorry about this chapter. I know it's not that good, but that's because I was so tired when writing this… I'll work better on the next chapter. Gotta take a nap :P **


End file.
